Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2/Transcript
This is a transcript for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Shell Cottage :the island where [[Albus Dumbledore]'s tomb is located, the stones guarding the tomb are magically moved aside, and Voldemort is shown taking the Elder Wand from the tomb; he examines it, then points it skyward, sending out a beam of electricity that illuminates the sky. The Warner Bros. logo then moves toward the screen. Cut to a foggy-looking Hogwarts, with Dementors all around. Severus Snape stands in the battlements, watching the students marching through the entry courtyard. The film's title is displayed, as the scene cuts to Harry kneeling down by Dobby's grave at Shell Cottage as he examines the piece of the mirror. Inside the cottage, Ron and Hermione are sitting at a table, as Luna walks up to a collection of shells.] :Luna: her hand to the shells It's beautiful here. :Bill: he and [[Fleur Delacour|Fleur] turn to her] It was out aunt's. We used to come here as kids. The Order uses it now as a safehouse. What's left of us, at least. :Luna: Harry walks away from the doorway behind her Muggles think these keep evil away, but they're wrong. :Harry: I need to talk to the goblin. Griphook's Price He's After You Gringotts Coffing The Cup Exit The Dragon Final Hiding Place Aberforth Dumbledore :is nighttime at Hogsmeade, with snow everywhere. In the distance, Hogwarts is lit up and visible. Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparate into the streets of the village. At that very second, an alarm that sounds like a cat screeching goes off. The three gaze at a nearby shop to see a door open, then run to hide. :Death Eaters: They're here! Search everywhere. Look down by the stables! You two, come with me! Any sign? Death Eaters search under the tables, pulling up the tablecloths as Harry, Ron, and Hermione hide behind a nearby table, then hear the alarm again and walk off Potter! Hogwarts Reunion Give Me Harry Potter :Hogwarts students are marching down from the Great Staircase, while they are being watched from above by the Carrows. The students are now standing in four blocks in the Great Hall, as Snape walks between them to the front of the Hall, accompanied by the Carrows. :Snape: Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. members of the crowd gasp Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. of the other staff members, including [[Minerva McGonagall|Professor McGonagall] and Horace Slughorn, look nervous] Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty. students stay silent Now then. If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward... now. :in the hall stays absolutely silent. After a few seconds, footsteps are heard as Harry, who hid among the Gryffindor house students and wearing a Gryffindor robe, steps out into the open. All the students turn towards him in surprise. Even Snape looks surprised. :Harry: It seems, that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster. two entrance doors of the Great Hall open, and Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville, Dean, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enter And I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them! :hesitates a moment, then draws his wand and points it at Harry. Harry does the same, but is pushed aside by McGonagall, her wand pointed at Snape. Snape seems to draw back, but repoints his wand at McGonagall. The members of the Order have their wands at the ready as well. They burst into battle, McGonagall shooting flames at Snape, who does nothing but deflecting her attacks, while slowly moving backwards. He knocks over the Carrows with his defensive spell, then he morphs into a black cloud, flying out of the high window. McGonagall shouts after him. :Professor McGonagall: COWARD! turns her back to the broken window and waves her wand twice to light the fires on the walls; the Great Hall is lit again as the students cheer while Harry removes his Gryffindor robe. :Voldemort: within Harry’s mind Harry... :Professor McGonagall: Harry slides down against the wall Potter? :night sky ceiling of the Great Hall darkens, and a girl screams, causing Parvarti Patil to scream as well. :Voldemort: voice amplified I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think to fight is wise, but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have one hour. ceiling brightens again :Pansy Parkinson: What are you waiting for? at Harry Someone grab him. Hermione, Ron, and some of the other students step in to defend Harry :Filch: into the Great Hall, holding Mrs. Norris Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students in the corridor! :Professor McGonagall: They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot! :Filch: Oh. Sorry, ma’am. :Professor McGonagall: As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall. her wand at the Great Hall entrance :Filch: Exactly where is it I’ll be leading them to, ma’am? :Professor McGonagall: The dungeons would do. other students cheer :Filch: Right. Right. Come on. Come! :Professor McGonagall: Harry as the Slytherin House students follow Filch I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. Just what is it you need? :Harry: Time, Professor, as much as you can get me. :Professor McGonagall: Do what you have to do. I’ll secure the castle. turns to leave the hall Potter? turns around It’s good to see you. :Harry: It’s good to see you too, Professor. on his way while patting Neville Hold the fort, Neville. Duty To Our School You Need Only Ask Blow For Blow Finding The Diadem Fiendfyre :Harry gazes at the diadem, Draco, Blaise, and Goyle walk up to the empty portrait frames to his far right. :Draco: Well, well. puts the diadem down and turns toward him; he and his pals each have their wands pointed at him What brings you here, Potter? :Harry: a few steps closer I could ask you the same. :Draco: You have something of mine. I'd like it back. :Harry: Draco is referring to his purloined wand Well, what's wrong with the one you have? :Draco: It's my mother's. It's powerful, but it's... not the same. Doesn't quite... understand me. Know what I mean? :Harry: Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix? looks at Draco in confusion, not understanding what Harry is talking about You knew it was me. You didn't say anything. :Goyle: closer to Draco and whispering in his ear Come on, Draco. Don't be a prat. Do him. :Draco: Harry reaches into his pocket Easy. three prepare to attack :Hermione: and Ron have just turned up Expelliarmus! mother's wand flies out of his hand, landing behind him; he proceeds to pick it up :Goyle: Avada Kedavra! ducks while Ron and Hermione dodge :Hermione: a table for cover Stupefy! spell hits the table with the box containing the diadem, sending it flying into a mountain of furniture as Harry watches :Ron: charging after Draco and his goons That's my girlfriend, you numpties! stares after Ron with a smile :climbs the mountain of furniture, throwing chairs aside, looking for the diadem; Hermione climbs up to help him. While searching, Harry pulls out a Cornish Pixie, which struggles in his hand before he throws it aside; a whole bunch of them come flying out. Harry and Hermione then climb up on to an armchair and search through the massive couch. :Harry: the diadem among the furniture around the couch Got it! up the diadem; he and Hermione then hear what sounds like an explosion coming from the direction Draco, his goons, and Ron went; they look in that direction, then climb down from the furniture mountain, still looking in that direction :Ron: Run! bookshelf and objects beyond the empty portrait frames illuminate with an orange-yellowish light, not a good sign Run! comes sprinting around the bookshelf, screaming in panic as the roaring and whooshing sound of flames is heard; he grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her along behind him as he runs while Harry glances at them Goyle's setting the bloody place on fire! :looks back just in time to see a huge fiery snake slithering around the empty frames and come toward him while opening its mouth. For a split second, Harry stands there with his mouth agape in horror, then turns and races after Ron and Hermione. As the three turn a corner, massive flames come at them from both sides. Harry casts spells, knocking down chairs, trying to slow down the flames, to no avail. The flames take the form of a massive bird, sending burning chairs and other objects flying. Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise back away in horror as Goyle's wand keeps producing more flames, beyond his control; as Draco and Blaise begin to climb a mountain of furniture, Goyle throws his wand away. Ron and Hermione are fleeing from a giant fiery lion, while Harry is fleeing from a giant fiery serpent. In their section, Draco, Blaise, and Goyle are desperately climbing the furniture mountain. Reuniting with each other, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are cornered by a giant flaming bird; running the other way, a huge fiery tiger comes toward them; trying to find another route, a massive snake of fire comes at them, though Harry stops it by conjuring a barrier of water. Falling to the floor, Ron glances at a bunch of broomsticks and throws one to Harry. Seconds later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione take the air on the broomsticks, flying over the flames. Goyle continues following Draco and Blaise up the mountain of furniture; grabbing a chair, he pulls it loose and loses his balance, falling down and getting swallowed up by the flames. Draco looks down at where Goyle fell, devastated by his friend's death, then he and Blaise continue climbing to the top, desperate to avoid the same demise. :Ron: Come on, this way! :they go, Harry, still holding the diadem, flies past Draco and Blaise, both standing on a table at the top of the furniture mountain. Suddenly, the books under the table fall, causing it to tilt; Draco and Blaise quickly grab hold of the table. :Harry: back at Draco and Blaise and seeing they're in trouble We can't leave them! back to help them :Ron: at Hermione, hardly believing that Harry is going out of his way to help their enemies He's joking, right? and Hermione turn around and follow Harry; Harry extends his hand to grab Draco's hand, but misses; Draco nervously looks down at the flames below; Harry rejoins Ron and Hermione If we die for them, Harry, I'm gonna kill you! quickly flies back to the table, grabbing Draco and pulling him onto his broom while Ron takes Blaise, just as the flames engulf the table :takes the lead as she, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise fly over the flames as burning chairs fall down everywhere, looking for the exit. Hermione eventually spots a wall of flames up ahead, and knows the door is just past it. She casts a spell at the flames, making an opening which the five of them rocket through. Landing safely in the corridor as a fireball emits from the door to the Room of Requirement, Draco gets to his feet and flees the scene. Harry glances at him, then turns his attention to the diadem, in the middle of the corridor. :Hermione: a Basilisk fang to Harry Harry! reaches up and catches the fang in midair, and then, without hesistation, stabs the diadem with it, and he recoils as the ruptured diadem emits black smoke. Ron then kicks the diadem back into the Room of Requirement, into the flames; three fiery visages of Voldemort appear among the flames, which come roaring towards the door as Ron and Hermione back away. The doors close just as the flames are about to come through. :the hilltop overlooking the castle, Nagini recoils while Voldemort shudders due to the diadem's destruction. In the castle, Harry sits next to a post, shaking for the same reason. Recovering from his "seizure", Voldemort turns and walks away as Pius Thicknesse and a few other Death Eaters approach him. :Pius Thicknesse: My Lord? :Voldemort: the Elder Wand at Pius Avada Kedavra! gasps as the lethal blast hits him and falls backwards into the arms of the Death Eaters around him, who look at Voldemort in shock, as he continues walking along, then glances at Nagini, following closely behind him Come, Nagini. I need to keep you safe. and Nagini disapparate He Will Come To Me Your Mother's Eyes Confront Your Fate Visions Of A Life I Open At The Close The Boy Who Lived King's Cross Declare Yourselves Not Over The Wand's Choice :the battlements, Voldemort slams Harry against the wall and viciously slaps and kicks him before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him down. :Harry: You were right. slaps Harry again When you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you, it will always fail you. :Voldemort: aiming a curse at Harry, forcing him dangerously close to the edge of the battlements I killed Snape! :Harry: Voldemort walks up to him But what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if its allegiance was always to someone else? Come on, Tom. Let's finish this the way we started it... Voldemort around the back of his neck, causing him to grit his teeth and glare at him together! :throws both himself and Voldemort off the battlements; after a brief free-fall, the two go flying around the castle, ultimately crash-landing in the entry courtyard. Voldemort and Harry crawl for their respective wands, grabbing them at the same time, then get to their knees. Voldemort aims a killing curse at Harry, who responds with Expelliarmus. In the castle, Nagini is slithering after Ron and Hermione as they run down the stairs. While Harry and Voldemort are still locked in battle, Ron turns and aims a killing curse at Nagini, to no effect. Nagini lunges at Ron and Hermione as they crouch in the massive pile of rubble. Neville appears just in time and swings the sword at Nagini, decapitating her and causing her to disintegrate into black smoke. Ron and Hermione cringe. The destruction of his final Horcrux causes Voldemort to break off his attack. The black smoke forms numerous visages of Voldemort. Voldemort expresses grief over Nagini's death, and then realizes he has no more Horcruxes left and is now vulnerable. Harry turns toward Voldemort again. Voldemort aims a final killing curse at Harry, who responds with Expelliarmus again. This time, Harry pushes Voldemort's killing curse back at him; green light seeps through the cracks in the Elder Wand, causing Voldemort's arm to slowly turn black. The beam of green light recedes into the wand; Harry's disarming charm causes the Elder Wand to fly out of Voldemort's hand, through the air, straight towards Harry, who reaches up and catches it, then glances back at his nemesis. Voldemort, turning black and gray all over, slowly begins to crumble. Harry grins as he watches Voldemort crumbling. Voldemort screams as he crumbles more rapidly and looks into the sky as he disintegrates from head to toe. Voldemort's remains then blow away and vanish. The Wizard's Choice :the Great Hall, students and staff alike are recuperating from the battle and also celebrating their victory. Neville sits on one of the benches holding the Sorting Hat and sword as Luna steps up behind him and sits down next to him and they exchange grins. Harry walks around smiling at the Weasleys as well as Cho and her friends. '' :'Aberforth:' ''he, Seamus, and Dean talk and laugh I always figured he was a big fellow. :Professor Slughorn: I couldn't find my wand. I never lost my wand in my entire life. It was lost in the folds of my gowns. I managed to find it and I dispatched a few... :Hagrid: Harry walks up to him, holding both Draco's wand and the Elder Wand Harry... chuckles and they embrace, then turns and walks back to the castle's front doors :picks a piece of rubble from the big pile then casually throws it aside and begins sweeping the mess. Ron and Hermione then walk into the Great Hall, and they and Harry share smiles. Minutes later, the three of them are walking along the Viaduct bridge. Harry steps up onto one of the sides of the bridge, and examines the Elder Wand. :Hermione: Why didn't it work for him, the Elder Wand? :Harry: at her and Ron It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape, he thought the wand would become his. But, the thing is, the wand never belonged to Snape. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower. From that moment on, the wand answered to him, until... the other night, when I disarmed Draco, at Malfoy Manor. :Ron: So, that means... glances at him :Harry: the wand closely It's mine. :Ron: What should we do with it? :Hermione: "We"? :Ron: I'm just saying, that's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world. With that, we'd be invincible. :knows that Ron is making a good point, but also knows that the Elder Wand has caused more trouble than good. He grips the Elder Wand with both his hands. Ron and Hermione glance at each other, then back at Harry as he snaps the Elder Wand in two, then throws the pieces into the ravine, much to their shock. After a few seconds, Harry steps down onto the bridge and walks away as Ron and Hermione watch him. Harry glances down the bridge, then cranes his neck back at his friends. Hermione walks up to him with a smile, then takes his hand; Ron steps up as well and takes Hermione's hand. The three friends gaze into the distance, wondering what the future will have in store for them now that their ongoing saga with Voldemort is finally over. 19 Years Later :words "19 years later" appear on the screen, which brightens to show King's Cross Station in the year 2017. Harry and Ginny are walking towards the gateway to Platform 9¾ with their children, James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Albus Severus Potter. Lily gets off James' trunk, and he runs right through the barrier. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Harry Potter Category:Uncomplete Transcripts